MomoKai Momo Knows
by Gothikalea
Summary: Something's wrong with Kaidoh, so Momo follows him and finds out Kaidoh likes someone. He tries to guess who it is, but deep inside he already knows.  implied Yanagi/Inui  Written as of July 6, 2010.


Prompt? TOday, there's none. XD It's just rambleramblerambleramble MomoKai.  
But basically...It's outta chara. :D Gah, I refuse to read any more fics with Inui in them, the more I read, the more Inui turns into a mean character that no one seems to like. XDD

Something was up with Kaidoh. He'd been twitchy all day. All the times that Momoshiro had gone up to him, he had been greeted with a look of fear, surprise, and then hostility. Momo wanted to know what the hell was wrong with the idiot.  
"Oi, Mamushi!"  
Kaidoh flinches, and turns around. He's blushing. Then he sees Momo pouting, with his head to the side, and Kaidoh hisses angrily.  
"What, you goddamn stupid fucking ass bastard?"  
See, that was what Momo was talking about. Kaidoh cussed, but never this much. Momo sighed. Most of the time he doesn't really want to fight with Kaidoh, but he does it just because it's fun. For the thrill that he can only get by provoking the viper. And Kaidoh never fails his expectations to amuse.  
But it was no fun if Kaidoh was going to be this hostile. "What's wrong with you today, Mamushi?"  
Kaidoh hisses and walks away, the same way as the other four times he's done it today. Momo wonders where he's going. He decides to follow him.

"Kaidoh, you should be aware by now that I will not inform Momo of your feelings."  
Oh, so Kaidoh had come to Inui-senpai. Well, that was okay, but during school time? And behind the tennis court? What could this be about? Kaidoh's feelings? What did that even mean?  
"...Fshuu. Today he's...come up to me five times already...It's more of a problem..." Kaidoh still seems twitchy, looking around, as if paranoid. So Kaidoh was counting, too. Momo felt like an idiot.  
"Well, you are acting unusually strange, and as a rival, Momoshiro probably wishes to know why you are acting that way."  
Not as just a rival. It's not like Momo didn't like Kaidoh all that much, after all. Heck, if Kaidoh was nice to him, he'd probably want to be friends.  
Kaidoh looks away. Momo can't see him, but his tone seems to be disappointed. "...Is that all we are? Enemies?"  
Inui pushes his glasses up. "I am not aware of the way Momoshiro thinks of you. Since you have only informed me of this three days ago, I have not been able to collect sufficient data - I apologize."  
Informed him of what? Momo tries to lean forward further on the tree, because it's really uncomfortable, and he nearly falls out, but holds onto a branch at the last second. Still, he made a lot of noise in the process, causing both Kaidoh and Inui to look up. They don't see him, though, so they continue talking, but it's a little bit more hushed now so Momo has to lean even further. He's really close to the edge of the branch now and hopes he doesn't fall.  
"..How..can I..." Momo can't hear everything, though, because they're whispering now.  
Inui opens his data book. "...try...play tennis...date?"  
Try play tennis date? What the heck? Wait, did Kaidoh LIKE someone? Who would that be?  
Kaidoh muttered this. He was blushing, and Momo strained to listen. "...you think...likes me?"  
But then Momo lost his footing.

"Fshuuu!" Kaidoh had caught him, out of reflex, but then dumped him on the ground when he realized who it was. "What the hell, bastard! How long have you been here!"  
"According to my data, he's probably been here the whole conversation."  
Momo watched as Kaidoh's face turned an interesting shade of red. So Kaidoh really did like someone. "Ey, Mamushi, do you really like someone?"  
Kaidoh hissed. "It's not any of your business."  
"It is, it is. Tell me who it is!"  
"No, get away from me!" Momo had held onto Kaidoh's leg, trying to keep him there as he walked away. Kaidoh nearly tripped.  
"Tell me, tell me." The grin Momo had nearly stopped Kaidoh. It was way too...Dammit.  
"Kaidoh, this would be a good time to..."  
But Kaidoh didn't listen to Inui, he kicked Momo anyway and then ran.  
Momo sighed, running his fingers through his own stiff, waxy hair. "Aww, baka Mamushi, what was that all about?"  
Inui looks down at Momo, who is on the floor. He wants to sigh, too. If only Kaidoh wasn't so easily embarassed. If only Momo wasn't such an idiot.

Kaidoh knows it isn't the best idea to go to Inui for help, but he's the only person who Kaidoh ever does consult. So maybe Inui could help him. But his senpai had just told him plainly that he was not experienced in relationships, and he didn't know how to help Kaidoh, but he could try to give Kaidoh some of Momoshiro's data, if that would help any. Kaidoh had thanked him, and he felt a lot better; at least someone else knew now.  
Anyway, he found it awkward that he liked Momoshiro. Momo always picked fights with him, after all, and so Momo probably hated him or something, right? Besides, they were rivals - which was another reason. Because they were rivals, Momo always equalled Kaidoh, and Kaidoh always equalled Momo. It was like yin and yang; Momo was loud and racuous, Kaidoh didn't talk much, Momo was popular, Kaidoh was not, Momo was brash, Kaidoh always thought stuff out.  
Momo was lazy, Kaidoh worked hard.  
Hell, when Kaidoh thought about it, they complimented each other perfectly.

But having Momo around constantly was a little annoying, Kaidoh thought.  
Momo poked Kaidoh with his pencil. "Hey Mamushi, who do you like?"  
"Fshuuu. Go away, teme." They were in the middle of an assignment together, though, so Momo couldn't really.  
"You should tell me, you really should."  
"It's none of your business."  
"I'mma guess then, Mamushi."

"If I guess right then you have to say so, okay?"  
Kaidoh hissed. Momo took this as a yes. He thought for a while.  
"Tachibana An?"  
Kaidoh hissed with an annoyed tone. That was a no.  
"Eh? But An's pretty."  
The sentence sent a pang through Kaidoh's chest. "I do not like An."  
"Hmph, well, suit yourself. Ehm...Sakuno?"  
"That girl is Echizen's."  
"Nah, Echizen is so not into girls. I think he's gay or something. So you could have her if you wanted to." He pokes Kaidoh again with his pencil. "Ah, it's Sakuno!"  
Kaidoh brushes Momo away. "No." As for Echizen being gay, Kaidoh already knew that Echizen was dating Tezuka, thanks to Inui.  
"Aww. Well, her friend, then?"  
"She's even more annoying than Sakuno."  
True, true. At least Sakuno was quiet. The other girl just loved to hang all over Echizen, it was disgusting.  
"Hmm." He was running out of girls. "Ehh, speaking of being gay. Maybe you like...Echizen?"  
That disrespectful freshman? In his dreams.  
"Fshuuuuuuu."  
Aww, so he was wrong again. "Ehh..Inui?"  
"Inui and I are friends."  
"But you might want him as more than that."  
Kaidoh looks Momo straight in the eye, hissing, "No."  
"Alright, alright. Geez. It was just a thought. Uhh, Fuji?"  
"Fshuu."  
Momo sighed. This was going to take a long time.

Two days later and all of the names of people he knew exhausted, Momo slumps back against his chair. Who is it that Kaidoh could like?  
"Ehh, Mamushi, do I even know them?"

"What is silence supposed to mean?"  
"Yes, it means yes, you dumbass." But it was a sort-of, iffy, maybe type of yes.  
That was the first sentence in a while that Kaidoh had responded with anything other than an annoyed hiss. Each hiss seemed to be getting more annoyed, as well, as if Kaidoh was irritated that Momo couldn't guess who it was. Well, it wasn't Momo's fault! He didn't know who the damn Mamushi liked!  
"Ehh...Is it Coach Ryuzaki?"  
Kaidoh wants to punch Momo. Really bad. He grabs Momo's shirt and glares at him, producing his most dangerous hiss yet.  
"Well, I've already said the name of everyone I know! It's not even Kamio, or Ibu, or Kevin, or-"  
"Think about it, you dumbass." Really, all Momo had to do was think. It was so obvious. Because Momo had said everyone he had thought of, everyone...Besides...

"Hey, Inui-senpai. Do you know why Momo-chan senpai and Kaidoh-senpai are spending so much time together?"  
"I do think that Momo is attempting to guess who Kaidoh likes."  
"Ehh? How long has it been?"  
"A week, already."  
"...You would have thought Momo-chan senpai would have given it up by now..."  
"I would have thoguht Momo would have gotten it right by now," mutters Echizen. "It's totally obvious."  
Inui nods at Echizen's comment. Because it's true.  
The thing is, Momo is saying the names of everyone he knows. Everyone, his mom, his dad, his sister, his friends, Echizen's cat.  
Whether it's on purpose or not, Kaidoh doesn't know. But Momo hasn't said his own name yet.

Oh, Momo was not an idiot. He wasn't. His own name had occurred to him at around the fourth day, but he didn't say it, for fear of what Kaidoh would say.  
What if Kaidoh said yes?  
Momo didn't know if he would be prepared for a relationship. Spending time with Kaidoh was fun, which he had been shown during this week, and Kaidoh was pretty hot, but Momo wasn't sure if he wanted their status of being rivals to change. He still enjoyed annoying Kaidoh, and didn't want to have to stop if they got together.  
And, what if Kaidoh said no?  
For one, Momo would be a little bit relieved. But then he would really really wonder who Kaidoh liked, which was hard to figure out since he'd pretty much said everyone that he already knew.  
But at the thought of it, Momo also felt a bit depressed. The past week he'd spent with Kaidoh had been really enjoyable; there was more to Mamushi than Momo had thought. Because, after all, in a week, you couldn't really just exchange names, so they'd actually gone as friends yesterday.  
Then he realized that he didn't want Kaidoh to say no. He didn't know what he would do if Kaidoh said no. It wasn't like he'd be able to stay with Kaidoh after that, anyway, because it would be awkward...  
In the end, Momo wanted Kaidoh a lot more than was good for him.  
So, out of fear of rejection, Momo was stuck trying to think of names he hadn't said yet.

"Hey, dumbass."  
Momo flashes a peace sign at Kaidoh. "Yo."  
"You really are stupid, you know."  
Momo runs towards his rival, hugs Kaidoh's neck, saying, "takes one to know one, Mamushi."  
Kaidoh hisses but it's not an annoyed one. He still pushes Momo away, though, despite the fact that he enjoys the contact. "That joke's old."  
Momo wishes Kaidoh hadn't pushed him away. "Who cares."  
So does Kaidoh. "Dumbass." "You're the dumbass, Mamushi."  
"You're so dumb you can't even guess who I like."  
"It's...Uh, Pete Sampras. Roger Federer."  
"Moron, I told you that you know them." What did Momo think, he wanted to be the targets of tennis pedophiles?  
Momo pouts indignantly. "I do know them!"  
Kaidoh makes a hiss-laugh. Momo likes this sound. He wants to hear it more. He makes a mental note to tickle Kaidoh later. "Yeah, in your tennis magazines."  
"Ehh! Well-"  
Echizen stops Momo's retort. "Hey, Momo-chan senpai, I know who Kaidoh likes."  
As the same time Kaidoh pales, Momo's grin fades a little.  
Echizen looks at Kaidoh. "Should I tell him?"  
Kaidoh hisses. "Let the idiot figure it out by himself."  
"Eh, Momo-senpai really is slow." Echizen walks away.  
"What'd you say, Echizen!"  
"I said you're slow."  
"Why you-"  
Kaidoh holds onto Momo's arm as he whips around, ready to take off after Echizen.  
"...Eh?" Momo looks at Kaidoh's hand, then glances up. His eyes meet Kaidoh's. Kaidoh prays that Momo doesn't know what's going through his mind right now - that he doesn't want Momo fighting with anyone except for him. He wants to keep Momo to himself. And Momo hopes he won't regret what he's about to do next.  
After a few seconds, Kaidoh hisses, letting go. "Echizen is right, for once."  
Momo grabs Kaidoh's shirt and pulls him in closer, forcing their lips together in a split second. Kaidoh is surprised, but he's not about to push Momo away, not when he's been waiting for this for so long. He kisses back lightly, and Momo knows he's right, but as he pulls away, he asks it anyway, softly, in Kaidoh's ear.  
"Is it me, Kaidoh?"  
The sound of his name coming from Momo makes Kaidoh shiver. He hisses. It's a gentle hiss, a pleased one.  
Momo knows what this means, so he returns for another kiss.

[ Concerning . . . L a t e r ]

"Hey, Kaidoh-senpai."  
"Fshuu."  
"You knew Momo knew, didn't you?"

"Why didn't you do anything?"  
"I wanted the dumbass to guess."  
Echizen raises his eyebrows, and then tilts his cap down. He didn't really understand his senpais.

Inui wonders why Kaidoh's here again. Didn't Kaidoh already get what he want? Or did he want to break up with Momo, now? Inui shivered, not wanting to take part in the breaking up of Momo and Kaidoh.  
"Etto...Inui-senpai..."  
"Yes, Kaidoh? Is this something about Momo?"  
"...No...Sort of...Yeah..."  
Momo probably thought that Kaidoh blushing was cute, but Inui did not. Whenever Kaidoh blushed, his sentences were broken and slow.  
"So, how can I help you?" He had to leave soon, he had to play tennis with Yanagi later. Yanagi. His true data partner. Comparing data, talking about percentages, playing tennis. He really didn't see what Momo saw in Kaidoh, or what Kaidoh saw in Momo. But at least this way Kaidoh didn't like Inui. That was a good thing. Of course he wasn't with Yanagi in that way, but...Well, it was better to just stay as friends.  
"Ehm...Well..You see, M-...The dumbass is being slow again..." Kaidoh bit his lip.  
"...?" Inui waited for his friend to go on.  
"He...Um..He won't..."  
Oh. No. No. Kaidoh couldn't possibly be asking for help on -that-, now could he?  
Kaidoh looks at the floor, not daring to see his senpai's expression. "Momo won't, um, go beyond, uh, he won't...do anything."  
Inui held back a sigh.  
Shit.  
This was gonna be hard.

:DDD YAY MOMOKAI IM SO HAPPY HAPPY MOMOKAI RAPE RAPE MOMOKAI okay sorry. -spaz over-  
I gotta walk my dog. Hoped you like. C:  
Im happy, I got my momokai ~~ Nyanya 


End file.
